El Harem de Percy
by luna shinigami
Summary: Percy jamas deseo un Harem, realmente el jamas lo pido. Trabajo de Melanie Domenech y Luna SHinigami


**EL HAREM DE PERCY**

**BY SHINIGAMI**

HARRY POTTER

Nota los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Shinigami

**[Acto Úno]**

Era un día de verano en la madriguera, una reunión puramente Weasley.

Charlie llego a la casa de sus padres con una sonrisa y saludo a Bill que medio gruño, sentado en aquel sofá viejo - ¿he que pasa hermano?- rio sabiendo que le pasaba al mayor, claro cómo no iba a saberlo si el más obsesivo de los Weasley era Bill... – ¿Percy te dijo que no?- le pregunto burlón pero susurrando, para que sus padres no escucharan.

-¿graciosito hoy Charlie?-le pregunto mirándolo torvamente

-ya… ya- alzo los brazos en señal de rendición, entrando a la cocina y besando su madre y luego, saludando a su padre, la madriguera siempre era agradable - ¿y Los gemelos madre?- al ver a Ron jugando ajedrez con Ginny.

-Salieron con Percy - sonrió la buena mujer, que estaba contenta de tener a todos sus hijos juntos, más a su tercer hijo que siempre... había salido diferente los demás, pero en pos de las fiestas de verano estaba allí con ellos.

-Si salieron con Percy-dijo Bill de mal humor-lo llevaron a su tienda-mirando el reloj de pared.

-ah, entonces solo resta esperar... ¿quieres que vaya por ellos madre?-

-no hijo para nada... los gemelos dijeron que no se demoraban... claro que Percy no le gustó mucho pero es un buen hermano- empezando a cocinar sin magia, algo que ella siempre disfrutaba.

-Percy sabe cuáles son sus tareas-se encogió de hombros Bill- así esas tareas no le gusten-

Charlie no pudo más que asentir, muy de acuerdo con las palabras de Bill y empezó a ayudarle a su mama.

-No basta por favor...- gimió Percy desnudo de la cintura para abajo...y con el pene de los gemelos dentro, aquellos miembros que se rozaban en su interior con fuerza, con una penetración doble, que solo él podría aguantar - debemos ir con mama...- tratando de que acabaran pronto, de que dejara esa rara tortura, que le dolía y gustaba a la vez.

-¡ah! mama sabe esperar Percy-le aseguro George, mientras Fred besaba a su hermano mayor para callarlo, ambos se movían perfectamente sincronizados dentro del tercero de los Weasley, sintiéndolo deliciosamente apretado para ambos.

Su hermano favorito.

Percy no pudo más que quedarse callado, recibiendo las embestidas de los gemelos y sin poder evitarlo, correrse con fuerza, luego mucho tiempo de ser torturado sexualmente por sus hermanos menores, pero también con la humillación interna de haber disfrutado del ultraje.

-¡ah sí!-gimieron los incestuosos gemelos llenando a su hermano con placer. - ya eres toda una perrita experta en esto-gimieron ambos besándolo, sincronizados hasta para hablar en medio de los gemidos.

-No me digáis así- dijo enojado, haciéndolos salir de su interior... gimiendo quedo cuando el semen salió en abundancia de su entrada al sentirse abandonada y empezó a buscar su ropa, aun con el dolor intenso en su trasero, y sobre todo en su entrada abierta.

Los gemelos sonrieron tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo por turnos. –vale, vale vamos a casa -sonrió Fred al ver la mirada de Percy-seguro nuestros hermanos mayores quieren su turno... además, recuerda que tienes que iniciar a Ronny boy-

Ante la mención de Ron, bajo su cabeza -¿de verdad tengo que hacerlo?- les pregunto vestido y colocándose despacio sus gafas - Ron es un niño y le gusta Hermione...- dijo sintiéndose mal, enfermo, de ser el juguete de sus hermanos. Todo empezó por Bill... Luego debió ser de Charlie y los gemelos...- es... es diferente Fred, George...-

-somos una familia, esto nos mantiene unido, todo estará bien, veras que al enano le gustara-le tranquilizo George.

-No estoy seguro-. Susurro colocándose la capa y terminando de acomodar sus ropas, saliendo de allí, que era por lo que los gemelos lo habían sacado de la casa... porque tenían ganas de sexo, solo por sexo.

Caminaron por todo Hogsmeade, sintiéndose más pequeño que los malditos bromistas... viendo que ellos eran una leyenda, sintiéndose ínfimo franqueado por el celo de sus hermanos, aunque no pareciera, solo eran sonrisas para el mundo pero celosamente guardaban con mirada de cancerbero al tercero de los Weasley, hasta tomar los polvos flu e ir hasta su casa, donde quería darse un baño y dormir, claro que no contó con ver la chamarra de Charlie... ¡oh! Merlín Bendito... no iba a descansar.

-a puesto a que nuestros hermanos te extrañaron -sonrieron los gemelos divertidos, al ver la cara pálida de Percy.

-si pero... - ahora no quería dar un paso más, claro que al ver a sus padres, debió sonreír, viendo a Charlie que se lamió los labios y Bill que estaba enojado, Ron le había ganado como decimoquinta vez a Ginny en ajedrez

-Oh Percy te dejaron salir en el ministerio- saludo Ron abrazándolo.

-¿qué tal el paseo con los gemelos?-le rodeo con un brazo Bill acariciando sus nalgas disimuladamente... le gustaba el riesgo.

Percy se quedó quieto y pálido, sus padres estaba allí- he bien, me estaban mostrando los nuevos inventos...-

-oh y ¿no te hicieron nada? - dijo Ron mirando a los gemelos que solo sonrieron

-Nada malo Ronny boy-sonrió Fred divertido.

-pero con ustedes nunca se sabe, si Dumbledore no los echo del colegio fue por nuestros padres estoy seguro- dijo serio Ron y luego río recordando las bromas de sus hermanos, Mientras Percy trataba de alejarse de la mano de Bill, que no hacía más que amasarle, mas Bill estaba la mar de divertido.

-Hay Ronny boy, tienes que volverte un hombre de una vez- sonrió George malicioso – así no tendrías que estar molestándonos-

El Tercero de los Weasley, palideció aún más, saliendo de allí, ayudándole a su mama en la cocina... -¡oh no jodas!- dijo Ron empujando a su George.-quien dijo que ya no soy un hombre - dijo sonriendo

-No me digas Ronny que Hermione ya cayo- pregunto Charlie.

-¡Nooo! como se te ocurre – le miro mal - Hermione es decente... Parvatil no- dijo pícaramente.

-ahí mira pero si el polluelo intenta volar-se burló George

-No intente idiota... lo hice- dijo como todo macho cuando a ha probado el sexo... claro no fue muy bueno, Parvatil era una india sin gracia, el sexo a las carreras, pero sexo al fin y al cabo.

-oh pero eres un polluelo aún falta mucho para ser un hombre.- río el cazador de dragones -¿No es así Bill...?-

Bill le miro analíticamente, -si hermano aun no has probado nada en realidad, los placeres van más allá de sexo casual y a escondidas hermano, es el placer de tenerle a tu merced y sentirlo o sentirla convulsionar de deseo en tus brazos, verlos llegar al orgasmo siendo que tú eres el único que puedes lograr su placer, hermanito-

-no pues será que ustedes han probado mucho- dijo enfurruñado Ron - Tú te la pasas con duendes Bill, en Gringots de Egipto, tu cazando dragones Charlie y ustedes dos están más pendientes de las bromas que de las chicas-

Bill río. -ahí hermanito un pasito a la vez, te prometo que pronto sabrás-dijo divertido- Pronto sabrás que es ser un hombre de verdad.

La cara de Ron estaba enfurruñada, ese era el problema de ser el menor sin contar a Ginny, ganarse las burlas de sus hermanos mayores, bueno, todos menos Percy.

-¡a comer!- Grito Molly llamando a sus hijos, estaba contenta ya que ahora ninguno estaba en casa jamás, daría lo que fuera por verlos de nuevo a todos allí mas Percy, que se había ido a buscar sus sueños, y en el fondo ella pensó que de sus hijos, él que siempre se quedaría a su lado era Perce.

Ron sonrío devorando todo en el comedor con bastante gana - al parecer no te alimentan en Hogwarts verdad Percy comiendo más elegantemente que sus hermanos, mas lejos de ser Weasley, tal vez esa era su maldición en cierta forma, ser diferente a ellos.

-déjalo que tome energías- Bill hablo tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla -... las necesitara- dijo en tono malicioso, solo Percy supo lo que quería decir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Percy perdió el apetito, solo dejo la cuchara en su lugar y luego de un rato de conversación, este se levantó seguido por Bill

-No quiero- dijo en su habitación, dando vueltas como un animal en una jaula- No quiero hacer esto con Ronny... es un niño, Bill-

-ya es un hombre tiene la edad la que empezamos todos contigo-le recordó Bill.

Se alejó de Bill- yo seguía siendo un niño Bill- mirándolo serio - además tiene a Hermione... a sus amigos, no debe ser normal acostarse conmigo...-

-somos una familia, Percy y tú eres nuestra mujer la de todos, queremos que siga siendo así.-le dijo sentándose en la cama y obligando al menor a sentarse a su lado.

-Tú me volviste eso- le dijo, echándoselo en cara un poco... pero suficientemente suave... para no enojarlo- ¿a qué hora le dirán a Ronny?

-pronto estamos pensando este fin de semana que madre y padre tienen que salir a hacer unos encargos de la orden.-

Asintió- está bien...- se levantó moviendo sus cabellos rojos, aun no estaba de acuerdo con eso... pero ni modos... ya Ron tenia quince años... la misma edad de Bill cuando lo tomo claro que el bastardo no contaba que él tenía solo diez años y cuando Charlie lo tomo tenía doce...- pero háblenlo con él... si no quiere... no lo hare-

-él va a querer-le tranquilizo tomándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia su regazo, acariciándole con una mano el cabello rojo y con la otra metiéndola debajo de los pantalones con cinturilla de elástico de Percy

-Bill estoy cansado... los gemelos se metieron juntos- dijo dejándose... cuando el dedo de Bill llego a su entrada la noto aun llena de semen y el pelirrojo más pequeño gimió tapándose la boca

-ya lo veo, te dejaron lleno de semen-sonrió metiendo dos dedos en el culo de Percy, moviéndolos dentro de él, recogiendo semen en estos para luego sacarlos y llevarlos a la boca de Percy-di ahh-le dijo besando si mejilla para que le chupara los dedos

Percy obediente chupo los dedos- si no quisieron que me bañara- susurro

-son unos pervertidos-sonrió con orgullo... todos lo eran.

-puedo bañarme... me sentí incomodo toda la cena- dijo pidiéndole permiso... a Bill con él siempre era igual, jamás le reprochaba nada... Claro que cuando vio entrar a Charlie... sus planes de descansar se fueron a la basura

-¿estas ocupado Bill o puedo jugar yo?-. Dijo el domador de dragones, con gestos toscos de su profesión.

-Pensaba llevarlo a jugar a la bañera, ya que quiere darse una ducha... ¿te unes?-le pregunto, ignorando al menor que tenía la cara roja entre la vergüenza y la negación.

-claro que me uno...- dijo sonriendo quitándosela chamarra...- ¿Cómo le dejaron los gemelos?- pregunto viendo como Bill alzaba a la pequeña carga entre sus brazos.

-lleno de semen-sonrió Bill, dejando a Percy al borde de la bañera y desnudándose -tenemos que limpiarle ese culito que nuestros descuidados hermanos le dejaron sucio- dijo en un rin tintín que puso los pelos de Percy de punta.

-siempre le ensucian- dijo cerrando la puerta con la varita y luego sacando unos instrumentos que tenían escondidos...- vamos Percy en cuatro...- le ordeno a la hembrita de los Weasley que no era precisamente Ginny.

Percy obedeció ya desnudo y cerró sus ojos... ¿porque no simplemente se negaba?

¿Por qué era tan débil ante sus hermanos?

¿Ante Bill?

¿Por qué no acusaba a los demás de sus intensas violaciones y degeneraciones?

Por miedo seguramente.

-Una cánula estará bien- rio Charlie metiendo un dedo en ese interior de delirio, de su delirio.

-si una cánula estará más que bien además los gemelos lo dejaron abierto, no le dolerá-aseguro el mayor de los Weasley.

-jajá se metieron los dos- rio Charlie, colocándola despacio en aquel pequeño interior expandido a las malas, y se sintió empezar a erectar por escuchar gemir a Percy...- como le gusta...- le apretó los pezones... mientras Bill le introducía el líquido dentro del cuerpo de su hermano.

-disfrútalo Percy, disfruta con nosotros-lo animo Bill mientras lo rellenaban para limpiarle bien ese culito y poderlo usar, sus palabras eran manipuladores.

Bill era parecido a una araña, te entreteje entre sus telarañas antes de devorarte.

-No sé porque se queja tanto si siempre gime como una bella perrita en celo- acoto Charlie, acariciando la pancita que se le formaba con la cánula y el agua que impulsaba manualmente Bill dentro de menor de los tres.

-No, no me aprietes...- gimió y pidió Percy, le dolía y una parte bien recóndita de él le gustaba, en esos momentos, había aprendido a la mala a disfrutar de aquellos actos incestuosos y degenerados que sus hermanos practicaban con él.

Entre más viciosos y lujuriosos, mejor para los hermanos Weasley.

-parece que estuvieras preñado de nuestros bebes así- susurro Bill, en el oído de Percy.

-sí, es una lástima que no pueda preñarse- dijo Charlie besando a Percy - te imaginas... si pudiera, tendría siempre nuestra semilla fecundándolo- siguió diciendo – le cogeríamos en cinta y haríamos que su hermosa cara se contrajera de placer mientras nos derramándonos en su vientre fecundado, mientras apretamos sus hermosos pezones donde alimentaria a nuestros hijos y a nosotros mismos- Charlie ya estaba erecto por completo ante la magnitud de sus propias palabras.

-si pudiera él solo tendría toda la nueva generación de Weasley-aseguro Bill besando a su hermoso hermanito- ¿te gustaría Percy? ¿Tener nuestros bebitos? ¿Estar con nosotros para siempre? todos trabajaríamos para tenerte como un rey, y tu estarías en casa esperándonos y cuidando a nuestros hijos... claro que en una casa mucho mejor que esta-aseguro Bill, acariciando su rostro – con muchos hijos, seguramente cada uno de nosotros te pediría al menos cinco-

Percy negó - soy ahh un hombre- gimió quedito, no él no quería eso, él tenía su trabajo en el ministerio... él tenía un futuro por delante... solo que sus hermanos lo tenían de hembra pero no toda su vida sería así...

-sí y es lo que nos excita pero deberías poderte preñar-. Dijo Charlie tocándolo por todas partes y llenándole un poquito más de agua, por el placer morboso de ver su vientre extendido.

-a ti te gusta lo que te hacemos Percy, tú lo sabes-aseguro Bill-venga dilo-lo animo tomándolo de la barbilla.

Negó - No... ahhh- movía sus caderas a pesar de sus negativas ya estaba demasiado lleno, quería liberarse y quería gemir, quería pedir y quería odiarlos.

-oh si le gusta... y le gustaría más atendiendo a cinco hombres y en casa. No perdiendo el tiempo en el ministerio-

-si no sé por qué te resistes Percy es tu naturaleza naciste para esto-le aseguro Bill acariciándole la espalda.

-no... Yo no nací para... ahh esto- gimió tratando de sacar la cánula de su interior

-Oh sí... si te gusta... esperarnos sin ropa interior para que cualquiera de nosotros te coja...- le beso los labios...- Merlín si pudiéramos dejarte encinta serias nuestra mujer... por completo- Charlie estaba demasiado duro...

-si lo seria, ven hermoso tienes que vaciarte para que Charlie y yo podamos entrar-le dijo Bill moviendo a Percy con facilidad en sus fuertes brazos hacia la bañera

Cuando sacaron la cánula Percy gimió demasiado duro. Ya le dolía tener el estómago y sus entrañas distendidas... pero no pudo decir nada porque el domador de dragones metió su pene en la boquita del ayudante del ministro, Follando esa boca como loco, sin importar que el menor metiera incluso sus dientes por cómo estaba siendo jodido.

-chupa Percy hermoso-lo animo Bill -yo te voy a hacer otra para asegurarnos de que estas bien limpiecito-le dijo después de que vacío la primera enema, Percy negó varias veces al menos guturalmente, pero ni modos, estaba su boca demasiado ocupada...- ahh esos gemelos siempre le dejan lleno... ahh deberían limpiarle de vez en cuando- movió los mechones rojos de Percy sintiéndolo moverse por la otra cánula... ya no quería más... al menos no le estaban metiendo whiskey de fuego o chocolate derretido.

Una vez lo tuvo bien limpio Bill libero su pene y entro en el culo de Percy con absoluta facilidad los enemas lo habían abierto y sobre todo resbaloso, para que su gran falo entrara sin miramiento a las entrañas ajenas.

Percy gimió prisionero de sus hermanos, con la boca y el culito lleno... Charlie adoraba usar esa boquita... le encantaba la forma en que chupaba, mejor que cualquier ramera, Percy estaba entrado desde muy pequeño en el arte de las felaciones, incluso podía atenderlos a los cuatro al tiempo, bucal, anal y manualmente.

-ahh estas bien abiertito Percy-se relamió Bill moviéndose dentro de él y a diferencia de sus palabras, sus embestidas eran brutales, semejantes a las de un animal en copula.

Charlie apenas sonreía moviéndose jalándole los cabellos a Percy y cuando termino en un gemido ostentoso no acabo solo en su boca sino en su carita, le encantaba mancharlo. Sonrió quedo, quedándose en una silla del baño viendo como el pene de Bill entraba en un rojito y erecto Percy, que llevaba sus manos temblorosas a su desatendido pene.

Bill movió a Percy cuando Charlie lo libero haciéndolo darse la vuelta ay rodearle la cintura con los pies sosteniéndolo de pie por la cintura para moverlo sobre su erección provocando que al de Percy se frotara contra su vientre

-ahh ahh ah! ía el pobre Percy siendo atacado indiscriminadamente en su próstata, cerrando los ojos azules... con fuerza y aferrándose al cuerpo grande Bill

-¿y Luego lo niega no?- se burló Charlie- le gusta ser nuestra mujer se moja... desde aquí veo tu pene mojado con sus fluidos-

-él es delicioso perfecto para nosotros solo él puede en realidad con todos-aseguro Bill besando a Percy profundamente

Percy abrió sus ojos corriéndose sin poder evitarlo. Manchando el vientre de Bill apretando con fuerza su interior... -si solo de nosotros- dijo Charlie levantándose y besando el cuello de su hermanito

-ahh demonios si Percy-gruño Bill corriéndose dentro de Percy dejándolo lleno de su semilla – solo los Weasley somos buenos para los Weasley- esas palabras eran como una sentencia.

-ah- estaba cansado Percy, así que solo se soltó sintiendo como Charlie lo agarraba para no caer y lo desencajaba de Bill... de nuevo el semen dentro... -Lo iré a acostar... ya es tarde...- dijo Charlie besándolo - además hoy duerme bien porque duerme llenito...- dijo besando a Percy y sacando un tapón para su ano, para que no dejara salir ni una gota del preciado semen de Bill de sus entrañas acogedoras.

-ponle la pijama que no se resfrié, mañana no lo tomaremos ninguno de nosotros le dejaremos el honor a Ron- sentencio Bill vistiéndose.

-claro- dijo el segundo de los Weasley obedeciendo y luego dejando dormir a Percy que cayó como una piedra... con una sentencia en su cabeza, una que no lo dejaría ser feliz.

Para sus hermanos era una promesa, la promesa en que la vida de Percy estaría cada vez más atada a los hombres Weasley, porque realmente ya ninguno consideraba de esa forma a Percy.

Solo era su mujer.

Y Ellos era el Harem de Percy

Continuara…

XD este fic está escrito hace dos años... con Melanie Domenech, es puramente sexual. Espero que les haya gustado kisses por cierto este fic solo tiene dos capítulos xd pero se me perdió la otra parte T_T asi que cualquier sugerencia, guarrada será aceptada.. den ideas de lo que podríamos hacerle a Percy, o bueno que su Harem le podía hacer.


End file.
